


SEER

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 问答存档。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	SEER

**Author's Note:**

> 问答存档。

最开始只是一些片段，金黄色的阳光，金黄色的麦浪，金黄色的小径，天空湛蓝的不像话，好像流云还不够洁白似的，白鸽扑棱着翅膀，与广场喷泉的白色水珠融为一体。

就跟做梦似的。

格林德沃缓慢睁开眼睛。树荫罅隙中穿透的光线灼痛双眼，他下意识抬起手遮挡阳光，另一只手伸出去，摘一株狗尾巴草叼在嘴里，意识恍惚。

他没有做梦，从很小的时候起，他就不做梦了。

那是预言，未来的某个片段，像梦境似的钻进他的脑袋里，强迫他看那些他不愿意看到的东西。那些片段总在他最放松的时候跳出来，他开心的时候，一副无头女尸会出现在他眼前，他惊叫出来，那时候他才四岁半，他母亲因此责骂了他，因为他在她的舞会上大喊大叫。半个月后，他母亲的脑袋被人砍去，身上还穿着那天舞会的时尚长裙。

未来的某个时候，他会到某个山谷中去。那里的麦子金黄，山丘金黄，阳光也金黄。只有天空和一双眼睛是蓝色的，只有天空和一双眼睛是清明的。

“盖勒特！沙菲克教授叫你去他办公室一趟，你又错过他的魔药课啦！”

勒夫和鲁梅尼停在草坪边，没走过来，冲在树荫下纳凉的他挥舞手臂。

“走开。”

格林德沃说。

他们在路边嘀咕了一阵儿，朝他张望两眼，真的走开了。

※

第二次是汹涌的情感。惊慌，懊恼，沮丧，愤怒，失落，憎恶等等负面情绪如海浪翻涌，将他吞没。

视线跌跌撞撞，冲开双扇木门，进入英式庭院，秋海棠开了许多，红白相间，粉粉嫩嫩，但他没空顾及这些。目光所到之处皆是朦胧，绕出一排白栅栏，闯进攀爬着藤蔓的小花园，置身另一幢屋舍中。

离开这里。那个想法说。有人拥抱了他。

他又惊醒了。

魔法爆炸毁掉了两张课桌，好在他一早就施咒设下保护罩，爆炸未曾波及他分毫。格林德沃坐在窗台上，回忆着配方，他应该用搅拌棒搅拌三分钟，但他走神了，未来抓住了他，所以他分心了。

真糟糕，他没有第十八个坩埚来做第二次了。再等几分钟，校长就会带着魔药学和其他的教授一齐冲进来，警告他再不老实就无法度过五年级。

不过他丝毫不担心，未来告诉他，他要在六年级才会被除名。

好漫长啊……

格林德沃推开窗户，一片白茫茫的雪花落在指尖。马上就要到圣诞节了，只有他一个人会留在学校。年年如此。

年年都会有新的实验。

没有人会发现异常，修复咒解决一切，连同破碎的心脏。

※

这些片段里陆续出现一些人，看不清面孔——总是如此，他的预言里所有人都长着一张空白的脸——他和其中一个走的很近，和另外一个剑拔弩张。还有一个小的，可能是女孩儿，在他眼里是个麻烦。

老人，麻瓜，村民，雕像，喷泉，酒馆，谷仓，猫头鹰，羽毛笔，双手交握，低声絮语，这些构成了片段。

兴奋，雀跃，活力，一往无前，这些情绪夹杂在片段中。

他每一次都被惊醒了。

接着是漫长的等待，某种力量杀死了陪他经历这些片段的人，他开始了寻找，启程，革命，杀戮和流血无处不在，死亡如影随形。

最后他们站在高塔之上。

‘我很享受高台之上的风景。’被杀死的人说。不知怎么的，跌落的人却是格林德沃。

这就是了。

被开除的前一天晚上，最后的片段补全了，他从狭小的气窗向外眺望雪山。冷风刮过皮肤，刺痛如数万只蝼蚁啃噬皮肤。

他痛醒了。

“别再回来了。”校长说。只有勒夫和鲁梅尼来送他，他们把他放在寝室的骷髅头递给了他。

勒夫说，“Für das gröβere Wohl？”

鲁梅尼说，“我们会去找你的。”

当然啦，他们不会来的，格林德沃在未来的片段里再也没有见过他们。但他不打算说出来，他说，“别了，Amigo。”

他朝未来走去，朝那段注定失败的，他必须要做的未来走去。那不算难，他总在做这样的事。

※

1899年夏，格林德沃来到了戈德里克。

※

只要一眼，格林德沃就知道他来对了未来。

这里的一切都是金灿灿的，阳光，麦浪，田野，屋棚，甚至人群。哀恸和悲痛掩藏在灿烂的朝阳下，人们的脸上挂着笑容，千篇一律的弧度，像被施了咒语的傻笑。

一座避世的山谷，过去的荣光和未来的希望都掩藏在这种地方。这里的一切都像是被拉长的时间，鸟儿慢吞吞的，马车慢吞吞的，人们说话也慢吞吞的。小个子男孩儿赶着一群山羊从他身边路过，老妇人牵着另外一个大男孩儿的手，笑容和祥。这画面里还少些什么，格林德沃想，他也慢吞吞地跟了上去。

快到巴沙特家门口的时候，老妇人才注意到他，她哎哟哟地叫唤，不知是惊喜还是惊吓。

“阿不思啊，这就是我跟你提起要来我这儿小住几天的侄孙，盖勒特·格林德沃。”巴沙特刚过七十岁，脚步稳健，笑容满面，按麻瓜的说法，才不过是中年人的时期。“盖勒特，这位是阿不思·邓布利多，我的老邻居啦。”

巴沙特一手牵着邓布利多，一手拉起格林德沃，把两只稚嫩光滑的手叠放在一起，“年轻人就该多交几个朋友。”

彼时，邓布利多握着格林德沃的手，格林德沃打量着邓布利多的行头，他们像所有初次见面时会做的那样，礼貌微笑，得体握手。

“嗨，”邓布利多话没说完，一阵傻笑打断了他们刚刚开始的社交礼仪。放羊郎惊叫一声，从他和邓布利多之间冲了出去，撞开他们交握的双手，撞向傻笑声的主人。

一个看上去十三四岁的女孩儿站在门口，脸上挂着三岁稚儿才会有的呆滞笑容。

格林德沃两手插兜，冷眼旁观。未来在这一刻齐齐聚首，麻烦站在门口，阻碍拥抱麻烦，失败朝着阻碍和麻烦走去，这一家子叫悲剧。

格林德沃冷哼一声，摇了摇头，接过巴沙特在市集上买回来的食材，向着紧邻悲剧的房子走去。

瞧见没有？悲剧在左，喜剧在右。这出人生近看十分悲剧，远看就是伦理喜剧。

他早就看完了他的一生。

※

邓布利多对晌午念念不忘。

那时候只来得及惊鸿一瞥，淡金色的及肩长发像丰收的麦田，衬得异色瞳也柔和起来，只有剑眉凌厉如刀锋，眉梢都写满了张扬和肆意。

他像冬日暖阳，耀眼却不热烈，又像满月，清冷但也清亮。他像尘埃中的星辰，像阴云下的微光，像死水起了微澜，像沙漠一片绿洲。

他像远方。

这所有一切的悸动敦促邓布利多在晚饭后登门拜访，他带来了羊奶酪和血肠，采了几朵秋海棠装点竹筐，巴沙特热情的招待他一杯蜂蜜红茶，格林德沃蜷在沙发角落，专注于一本黑魔法史书。

邓布利多慢吞吞地蹭过去，假装他只是不小心经过，又不小心瞥到了史书封脊。“你绝对不知道的黑魔法起源。”他念道，好似被标题逗笑。

男孩儿听到他的轻笑，扬眉向后躺倒，“有什么好笑的吗？”

“哦，抱歉抱歉。我不是故意笑的。”邓布利多捂住嘴巴，眼睛看着男孩儿的眼睛。四目相对。

“有什么好笑的吗？”男孩儿又问。

邓布利多只好说，“不，我很抱歉。”

“为什么抱歉？”

男孩儿问他，像当真不能明白。

这可把邓布利多给搞糊涂了，一时之间不能确认这是个玩笑或者刁难。男孩儿仍然表情空白，没有戏谑，没有自得，有的是凌厉眉峰，脸廓硬朗，宛如一尊英挺雕像。

“我惹你生气了？”邓布利多不确定地说。

男孩儿空白的表情上浮现一丝惊讶，“没有。”

“我笑了，但你好像不高兴。”邓布利多皱着眉说。

男孩儿又恢复到先前平静，“没有。”他说，“我只问你为什么笑。”

邓布利多呆呆地说，“……我不知道。”

男孩儿就笑了，“你想看看吗？”少年人合上书本，递给了他。邓布利多随便翻开一页，讲述爱情魔法的起源，每一次都与死亡紧密相连。

他把书还给男孩儿，眉头紧皱，“我不喜欢它。”

“真巧，我也不喜欢。”

“它很残忍。”

“残忍的不是它。”男孩儿把书放回书架，“它只是比较吵闹。”邓布利多想要追问，但男孩儿已经朝门外走去，走到门口时，他转过身来向他微笑。“想一起来吗？”

未来向历史走去。

END.


End file.
